La Verdad de Roma
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Otra vez me había peleado con Remo, mi gemelo, mi bastardo gemelo.Estoy cansado de discutir con él ¿Él no se cansa? Pues yo sí, Todo por el pueblucho que creamos los dos luego de matar a nuestro tío-abuelo(...)Detengo mis pensamientos, porque escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí, me doy vuelta y veo a mi hermano(...)¡Esperen! ¿Qué eh hecho? ¡Asesine a mi propio hermano!


_**Holaaaaaaaaa! **_

_**Aquí Solanco- Chan con otro fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Hiramuya-Sama!**_

_**Ahora sin más a leer!**_

_**La Verdad de Roma**_

Otra vez me había peleado con Remo, mi gemelo, mi bastardo gemelo.

Estoy cansado de discutir con él ¿Él no se cansa? Pues yo sí, Todo por el pueblucho que creamos los dos luego de matar a nuestro tío-abuelo. Si seguimos así, no va lograr su objetivo el cual es… que esta ciudad llegue a ser un gran imperio, pero yo realmente lo dudo, porque hay que tener mucha dedicación para eso y yo prefiero estar con mujeres, beber vino y pelear. Pero bueno, yo creo que si él se lo propone lo lograra.

¿Saben que tema de discusión fue esta vez? ¡Una estupidez! ¡El tamaño de las casas! ¿Quién discute por eso? ¡Solo el! Y bueno… yo también, por seguirle la corriente. Otra de las discusiones que tuvimos hoy, que fue el tema principal, el cual es… Quien gobernaría la ciudad y cuál sería su nombre. Pero… esta discusión fue muy distinta a las anteriores, ya que casi nos terminamos golpeando y… dividí la ciudad a la mitad. Una parte la dirijo yo y la otra él. Quien la cruzara… moriría. Quizás fui un poco exagerado ¿no?

Todo estaba bien ¿Cierto? Puedo estar sin hablarle ¿Cierto?

Detengo mis pensamientos, porque escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí, me doy vuelta y veo a mi hermano.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola Bastardo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No había quedado claro de que si alguien pasaba la línea sería asesinado? Deberías irte — dije seriamente.

— No— dijo con un extraño sonrojo… ¿Estaba borracho?

— ¿Qué quieres? Si necesitas algo dímelo, te lo daré y luego te retiras.

— Quiero matarte.

— ¿Estas borracho cierto? ¡Vete!

—Claro que no me iré, me marchare cuando te vea muerto.

—Tú lo has querido así.

Y así comenzamos a pelear con espadas, chocándolas sucesivamente. Remo tenía movimientos torpes, a causa de su borrachera, yo en cambio tenía movimientos muy agiles. Tener de padre al dios de la guerra, Marte, tiene sus ventajas.

Estuvimos chocando espadas durante un rato hasta que… de una sola estocada lo… heri de muerte. Vi su cuerpo atravesado con una espada en el suelo, lleno de sangre por el pecho que le atravesé. Se lo había advertido.

¡Esperen! ¿Qué eh hecho? ¡Asesine a mi propio hermano!

_**Comienzo a narrar yo :3**_

Rómulo se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, y lágrimas llenas de dolor salen de sus ojos. Estaba arrepentido. ¿Por qué tubo que matarlo? ¿Por qué se tuvieron que pelear tanto por esas insignificantes cosas, en vez de estar juntos como hermanos? ¿Por qué había puesto esa maldita línea que dividía la maldita ciudad?

Él quería que reviviera, que estuviera de nuevo al lado suyo, que pelearan como hermanos que eran, quería que… no se hubiera dejado llevar por esa maldita regla que puso el mismo. ¡Su hermano no merecía eso! ¡Merecía vivir como toda persona!

Rómulo estaba golpeando el suelo, lleno de rabia consigo mismo, ¡no debía haber hecho eso! ¡Debió haberlo pensado!

Ya le estaba sangrando la mano de tantos golpes, por lo que dirige su mirada llena de tristeza hacia su hermano y se le acerca, para poder abrazarlo… por última vez. Aunque tuvieran sus diferencias… se amaban, jugaban como todos los hermanos, peleaban, se insultaban (más Rómulo de echo), bromeaban, había veces que hasta se escupían cuando se reñían. Extrañaría esos momentos, pero esto le paso por ser tan estúpido.

Cuando termina de abrazarlo, lo alza con cuidado y se lo lleva, para enterrar a su hermano en el Monte Palestino. Al llegar lo sepulta y le reza a Júpiter para que llegue bien al inframundo.

Y así él se aleja, convertido en el rey de la ciudad y en nación (él no sabía que su hermano lo era). A la cual, en honor a su hermano, decide ponerle Roma.

También… así se originó el carácter despreocupado de Rómulo, por su hermano, ya que Remo era así como él le decía: _Imbécil o Bastardo despreocupado._

_**Siglos después…**_

Cuando nacen sus dos últimos hijos, Lovino y Feliciano, él se llena de felicidad. Pero con el paso del tiempo… se da cuenta de que Romano es igual a él en aquellos tiempos (enojón y amargado) y Feliciano se parecía muchísimo a Remo, su hermano. Por lo que, aterrado de que sucediera lo mismo Rómulo se lleva a Feliciano consigo, para evitar esa tragedia.

El jamás quiso que todo el mundo pensara que él tenía un favorito, él lo único que quería era evitarle a Lovino su sufrimiento y… por sobre todo…

_Que viviera con culpa toda su vida, escondiéndolo pero vivía así._

_**Fin! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! :DDD**_

_**Espero con ansias sus comentarios!**_

_**Apropósito… Puse que Rómulo tenía anteriormente el carácter de Romano, porque bueno… romano de alguien tenía que sacar el carácter ¿No?**_

_**Bueno ¡Nos leemos! Besos! Sayonara!**_


End file.
